


A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

by wordsofaninsanemind



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/pseuds/wordsofaninsanemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you woke up not knowing who you were, where you were or what happened to you? What if just the person that you were always looking for was the one who found you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Her head throbbed as she opened her eyes and tried to get her eyes to focus. Reaching up she touched her head and it was soaking wet with blood. She blinked repeatedly trying to fight the tears that were trying to form in her eyes because she knew they would only make her somewhat blurry vision even worse. Her tears won the battle and began to fall down her cheeks as she leaned back on what was behind her.

"Hey, are you okay?" she heard a mans voice call out to her.

Looking up she tried to see who it was but her eyes still weren't focused and her tears still poured out of her eyes as the man reached her side. "What happened?"

"You don't know," he asked her.

"No," she said through her tears. "Where am I?"

"Cody call 911," she heard him say as she felt him put something around her shoulders. "Your clothes are ripped."

She wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't know what happened."

"It's okay. What's your name?"

She blinked repeatedly at the person in front of her realizing that her vision was becoming clearer even though her tears were still falling. "I-I don't know," she said quietly.

"It's okay. Mine name is Ted."

"They're on their way," she heard the other guy said.

She wiped her tears with her arm. "I'm scared."

"It'll be alright the police are on their way and an ambulance-" he began but she cut them off.

Shaking her head she said, "Will you come with me?" She said looking into his eyes searching for the answer she wanted to hear.

"Well, I don't know, we are supposed to be somewhere tomorrow," he said feeling her eyes searching him for answers that he didn't think he had.

"Ted, we'll be okay. We have a couple of hours to kill." He turned and looked at Cody.

"Okay," he said looking back at the girl. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. She lay on his chest and that's when he knew that he couldn't leave her.

"My head hurts," she said as the sirens began to sound close by.

He took her hand into his disregarding the blood that was on them, "don't worry you'll be fine. I promise." He said as a police car pulled up behind the parked car in the parking garage.

"She doesn't know who she is," Ted said to Cody. "They are going to release her and she doesn't know where she is. We have to take her with us."

"Ted, think rationally about this the police will find out who she is. Someone will report her missing and she can go home. Get her memory back and everything will be fine."

The policeman walked out of her room and over to the two of them. "No one has filed a missing person report on her. She had no i.d. on her."

"What about her memory?" Ted asked.

"The doctor said it was from the blow to the head. They stitched her up but the memory will take some time to come back. Well hopefully it will come back."

"Hopefully?" Ted was concerned now.

"The doctor also said that there are a small percentage of people who have had concussions because of trauma to their head that do not regain their memory. We are going to do everything we can to find out who she is."

"Was she raped?" Ted inquired.

"Yes, they did a rape kit on her and it came out positive. We have no doubt that this was a robbery rape scenario with the bruises she also sustained all over her body."

"Will she be in the hospital over night?"

"No, they are signing her release papers now. I am going to take her to the police station until we find somewhere temporary for her to go."

"Can I take her?"

"Sir, do you think that is the right thing to do? We don't know anything about this woman."

"It doesn't matter. I don't want her to be put in a random home somewhere."

"Ted, I think you should-"

"Cody, I've made up my mind," Ted said looking at him than back at the officer. "I want her to come with me. I'll keep in touch with you daily if need be while we are traveling and you search for where she came from."

"Okay, well than you can sign the release papers and the hospital will release her into your custody." He said pulling out his note pad to write his information down. "Oh, you should know that she was asking for you."

"Was she?"

"That happens sometimes in amnesia cases the first person that they come in contact with they tend to trust with their lives."


	2. Chapter 2

"What are we suppose to call her?" Cody asked Ted from the passenger seat.

"She is in the car you know you can address her yourself," Ted said glaring over at him.

"What are we suppose to call you?"

She looked at him and shrugged, "I don't know. Whatever you want I guess just don't call me a bitch." She said as she looked back out the window.

Ted smirked from the driver seat.

"I wouldn't call you a bitch. Wow is that a typical woman thing to say or what." He said shaking his head and looking out at the road in front of them. "Seriously though, I'm not going to call you 'hey you' all the time."

"Well if I hear something I like I'll let you know," she said lying down slightly in the back seat.

A little while later Cody had finally shut up and they were cruising down the highway with the music playing. "You alright back there," Ted said looking in the rearview mirror at the backseat even though it was dark and he couldn't see anything.

"Yeah, I'm just confused."

"About what?" he asked.

"Well, where are we going to start with and I thought I was going to the police station."

He chuckled at her first question but answered her second one first, "You were supposed to go to the police station but I didn't want you to. I wanted you to be comfortable and to feel safe and I knew you wouldn't be there."

"No, it was the last place that I wanted to be."

"And to answer your question about where we are going, well Cody and I do a lot of traveling because we are professional wrestlers."

"Wrestlers? Really?" She sounded kind of surprised but excited at the same time.

Cody looked at Ted surprised at the way she reacted.

"Do you know what wrestlers are?" Ted asked.

"I think so."

"Tell me what you think they are, baby." Ted pushed her further.

"Isn't it a form of like fighting?" She said looking at Cody who was looking at her.

"Anything else about it?" Cody asked her.

"Like?" she asked.

"Cody, don't push her."

"What? I just figured she maybe couldn't forget my dashing good looks."

She laughed. "Really Cody?"

"Look now you have her laughing at me too."

"Me?" Ted said glancing at him. "You were the one who made the comment about your dashing good looks not me."

"Oh, Cody you're definitely cute enough but you don't jog any memories for me. Sorry."

"Well, what about Ted?" Cody pushed further.

"Cody, that isn't necessary," Ted said getting frustrated with him.

"Honestly, he of everyone that I met today seems the most familiar."

"Really?" They both said at the same time from the front seat.

"Yeah and I knew as soon as I saw him that I could trust him."

"You know that's it. DiBiase you are married and still get all the girls." Cody said.

"Married?" she asked.

Ted glared at Cody, "yeah, baby I'm married. I've been married for a couple of years now."

"Oh, well that's cool. She's a lucky gal." she said looking out the window.

Cody was pouting in his seat with his arms crossed when he asked again, "I still don't know what I am supposed to call her."

"Baby, call me baby," she said from the backseat. Cody turned and looked at her to see if she was for real. She stuck her tongue out at him. He turned around quickly and pouted even louder with a sigh. She smiled and closed her eyes because her head was pounding and sleep was sounding really good.


	3. Chapter 3

"Baby wake up," she heard Ted say to her.

She opened her eyes looking right into his and couldn't help but blush. "I don't know what you do to me."

"What?" he seemed confused.

"Looking into your eyes made me blush," she said as he moved away from her so she could get out of the car.

"I'm sorry that wasn't my intention," he said picking up his bag.

"It makes me think I know you. Do you think I was there to see you?"

"Well maybe," he said as she closed the door to the car and they began walking towards the hotel. "It is possible that you went to the house show that night."

"House show?"

"Yeah that's what they call our weekend shows."

"So if today is Monday than what do they call that show?" she inquired.

"Raw." He said opening the door to the hotel for her.

"Raw? Really? I'm not sure I would associate that world with wrestling."

He laughed and shook his head as they walked up to Cody checking into the hotel. She watched another man who had to of been another wrestler approach them. "Where have you guys been? We all got here hours ago."

"Something or should I say someone came up," Cody said with a smirk and looked at her.

"A rat?" the man asked.

"Hey, I'm not a rat," she said putting her hands on her hips.

Ted and Cody exchanges glances as they looked at her. 'Do you know what that is?" Ted asked her.

"Well, no not really but do I look like a rodent?"

Ted laughed and Cody couldn't help but smile at her. "No, you don't." Cody said.

"I'm confused," Randy said.

"She has amnesia," Ted said looking at him.

"That doesn't explain why she is here," he said in reply.

"We found her in the parking garage. She was attacked and left there." Cody began.

"I couldn't let her go where she knows no one." Ted said.

"But if she has amnesia she doesn't know who you are anyway," Randy said even more confused.

"She knows Ted, well not knows him but she seems to be drawn to him."

"I'm standing right here Cody you know that I can hear you." She said.

"I'm so going up to the room to go to bed," he said walking away.

"Oh come on, why are you being a baby?" she said with a smirk as she began to follow him.

"A baby? Cody Rhodes is not a baby!" he said throwing his arm up in the air that wasn't carrying his bag.

She was still smiling as she followed him to elevator and turned to look at Ted who was still standing with the other man.

"I don't know if this was such a good idea," Randy said looking from the girl to Ted.

"Cody said the same thing but I didn't ask for help I'll just take care of her," he said as he began to follow the two towards the elevator.

"And what will Kristen think when you bring her home with you?"

Ted stopped in his tracks and looked at him. "Randy, my wife will understand."

"Oh yeah that you will be with another woman every single day, oh I am sure that she'll understand completely."

He shook his head at Randy. "You don't know my wife."

"Obviously you don't know woman," Randy said beginning to walk away. He turned back around to face him. "I don't care what time it is you still get up and go to the gym tomorrow morning.

Ted made no reply and instead turned and walked to catch the next elevator up to their room.


	4. Chapter 4

Ted and Cody each got about four hours of sleep while Baby sat up and watched cartoons. Ted had wondered how long it would be before she crashed today especially with them being at the arena and her head wound. He watch her harass Cody for the hundredth time so far that day and couldn't help but smile because each time Cody fell for it and genuinely got upset. He had also thought that if she had gone to the arena last night to see the house show than maybe meeting some of the wrestlers today would make her remember something but it hadn't.

He watched her walk over to him and sat down at the table next to him in the catering area. "Cody is too easy to mess with and it amuses me greatly."

Ted smiled. "He is going to end up liking you a lot if you keep that up."

Her smile faded and she shook her head no at him. "Someone that attractive would never like me."

"What?" he was shocked to hear her say that.

"Have you looked at me lately I'm no prize?"

"There is nothing wrong with you. Cody would be lucky if you ever gave him the time of day."

"Can you honestly say that? How long have you known me now?" she asked him.

"Long enough to figure out what kind of person you are and before you ask even with the amnesia. If you were anyone else you could have robbed us blind while we slept if that was the kind of person you were. Baby you aren't that kind of person and you know that even without knowing yourself."

She looked down at the table. "I'd never do that. Stealing is a bad thing besides it's a disrespectful thing to do."

He looked at her surprised. "What?"

She began to play with her fingers. "Respect is earned not given," she said looking up at him.

"Well, I'll be a son of a bitch." He said.

"What?" she asked looking up at him quickly.

He was smiling at her again. "I am betting that you weren't just a fan that somehow at some point you were involved in wrestling."

"Why do you say that?" she was confused.

"Respect is earned not given. It's one of the major things that goes along with professional wrestling. You know I think tomorrow I am going to take you to meet my father."

"Your father?" She was even more confused now.

"Yeah my father was a wrestler. The Million Dollar Man Ted DiBiase," he said wondering if that would jar her memory.

"So you followed in your fathers foot steps?"

"Yeah and so did my other two brothers." Ted said a little upset that his fathers name did nothing to jar her memory.

"There are more DiBiase's?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Eh, no reason."

"Hey you!" she heard Cody say from behind her and rolled her eyes.

She faked a smile and turned around. "Yes, Cody."

"I want you to meet someone." He said.

"Hey," he said putting out his hand to shake hers. "Dustin. Dustin Runnels."

She shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Dustin replied.

"This is my brother," Cody said.

"But wait you have different last names."

They all laughed. "My ring name is Rhodes because my fathers was but our last name is really Runnels." Cody said to her.

"That is interesting."

"What is interesting?" Cody asked.

"Ted's father was a wrestler too so that makes you all another generation of superstars."

They all exchanged looks as Ted said it first. "Baby I have no doubt that you know more about wrestling than we all even realize."

"Maybe I am not sure where these things keep popping out from."

"Your head, duh," Cody said.

She shook her head, "another one from Captain Obvious."

Dustin laughed. "Can we keep her?" he asked looking at Ted.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that has all been arranged." He said unable to keep his eyes off of her.

"Oh, goody come with me Baby and tweet with me," Dustin said.

"Tweet?" she questioned the word.

"I'll explain to you all about it." He said taking her hand.

"I'm coming too than," Cody said.

"Tagalong," she said to him.

"It isn't a date," he said sticking his tongue out at her.

"What if it was?" she said matter of factly.

"It isn't!" Cody's voice was a bit higher now.

"Fine than come along you big baby," she said smiling.

"Hey, you said you wouldn't call me that anymore!"

"Kids. Kids. Break it up or Uncle Goldie is going to have to put the two of you in the corner." Ted heard Dustin say as they walked away and he couldn't help but to laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ted I understand that you feel sorry for her but do you really think the right thing to do was to bring her home with you?"

"Kristen I couldn't leave her. How would you feel if that happened to you and someone stumbled upon you? Than just left you like you didn't even matter. Someone needs to care about her."

"It didn't have to be you." She said quietly.

Baby walked in the door with Riggs still on his leash. "Hey Riggs just took me for the walk of my life."

Immediately Ted smiled. "Yeah, I'll bet he showed you all his favorite spots too."

She unhooked the dogs leash and put it away. Ted watched her every move and Kristen watched him watch her. "You know it. Kristen thanks for letting me stay here with you guys. I really do appreciate it."

Kristen looked over at her. "It's no problem." She said faking a smile than looked back at Ted who had sat down in his chair and watched her sit down on the couch. Folding her arms she spoke to Ted, "I'm going to go and make dinner." Ted never responded he was too busy looking at her.

"I'm not happy," Kristen said to Ted.

"What's wrong?" He asked with confusion.

"You can't take your eyes off of her and really BABY that is what you usually call me."

"Kristen calm down it's not like that." Ted said calmly to his wife as he helped her set the table.

"Don't tell me it isn't like that. I'm not blind, Ted. And it isn't even her because I like her. She is very polite and nice but you are completely infatuated with her."

"I am not, baby you know I love you."

"Do you really, Ted? You brought a strange woman that you met two nights ago home to our house and you would never know that I was here."

Ted looked at his wife. "I feel bad for her."

"You need to get your priorities straight. Next week she doesn't come home with you. Do you understand?"

"I can't do that. Where is she going to go?"

"You know what Ted, do whatever you want. You and Baby can eat together, I'm going out."

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"I don't know maybe I'll go and find me some guy who has amnesia too. That way we can both have one of our own." She said walking out of the room.

"Baby, don't-" he said scrunching his face as the front door slammed.

He was standing there leaning on the counter looking at the floor with hand on his hip when he heard her from the doorway. "Was that about me?"

"Kind of." He replied looking up at her.

"I'm sorry. I can leave if she wants me to."

"No!" he said loudly than regained his composure. "She'll be fine. She just doesn't understand."

"In a way she is right you know. Bringing me here is invading your private life. I could have just gone home with Cody."

"But I wanted you to come home with me." He said looking at the floor coming to the realization that his wife may just be right. She usually was.

She walked closer to him. "Teddy, are you okay?"

He looked up at her. "I should be more upset than I am that she walked out, shouldn't I be?"

She looked into his eyes. "She is your wife Ted. I'm not always going to be here."

"Why wouldn't you be?" he said completely ignoring the part about his wife.

"One day I'm going to remember who I am and go back to that life."

He adjusted himself and crossed his arms while his eyes still locked with hers. "I don't think that will happen. I think you will always be close to me someway somehow."

She shrugged. "Maybe," she said as she turned around. "Are we supposed to eat without Kristen?"

"Yeah," he said watching her sit down in Kristen's chair. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," she said smiling at him.

"Than let's eat," he said sitting down and began serving them.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a rough week the more Kristen fought with him about Baby the further he pushed himself from her. He now lay in his hotel bed with Baby lying next to him sound asleep. His eyes watched her as she breathed even though he tried to tell himself a hundred times that he couldn't do this. Hadn't his father always taught him you should never cheat at anything in your life that matters? The moment he meet this woman all that changed there was no one else that he wanted more in this world and it didn't even matter to him that he was married.

She moved in her sleep facing towards him and he watched her eyes flutter open and close. "Ted you need to sleep. You have to go to the gym in the morning." He nodded in agreement like she could hear him as he heard her breathing even out as she fell back to sleep. He looked around the room as if he was searching for an answer within these walls but it wasn't there. Leaning over he shut the light off and lay down in the bed. Closing his eyes he fell asleep to the sound of her breathing next to him.

"Cody shut up!" she said with a grin.

"No way you can't verbally abuse me constantly and not think I wouldn't have a comeback."

"Well, it is about time you had some kind of comeback," she said with a chuckle.

"You know it's cute when you laugh like that." He said smiling at her.

"Oh is it now? I'll have to try and remember not to do it anymore."

"See now that's so not right. I pay you a compliment and I get crap in return."

"Ah, you love it Mr. Runnels and you know I'm right."

"I do. I can't lie." He paused and looked around to see if Ted was in listening distance but he wasn't there so he asked her what he was thinking. "You know I was thinking since Kristen doesn't really want you at the house that maybe you should come this week with me."

She looked at him surprised. "Really you think you can handle me for four days without any help?"

"Baby, I want to spend more time with you. I think I like you."

"Oh, you think you like me, huh?"

"Yes, I think I do." He said trying to ignore her teasing. "Since I've only known you a week I thought maybe we could spend some time together."

"I think that it might be a good idea too," she said being serious for once.

"Really?" he said surprised that she could be serious.

"Well, I feel bad that Kristen got mad at Ted and I think it would be best if I didn't go home with him this week out of respect for her."

"That might be a good idea."

"Yeah, I'm glad I thought of it," she said with a chuckle.

He smiled, "yeah I'm glad you did too."

"Wow you so just let me claim that idea as my own without putting up a fight this time." She said surprised.

"I'm on to you, Missy."

"Than it is going to be a long week," she said laughing.

She lay in the spare room of Cody's apartment unable to sleep. Something was missing and she wasn't exactly sure what it was. Getting out of the bed, she walked out to the living room where Cody was sleeping on the couch. Making a quick decision she went over to the couch and called to him. "Cody."

He awoke with a start. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just thought that you should go sleep in your bed and not on the couch."

Getting up he turned the tv off and stretched. "Why are you awake?"

"I haven't been to sleep yet."

"And you're sure that you are okay?"

"Well, no. I was kind of wondering if maybe I could sleep with you like next to you."

He gave her his sexy half smile. "You want to sleep next to me?"

"Well at some point I do want to sleep."

"Okay, come on." He said as she followed him to his room and they climbed into his bed together. She looked at him. He spoke first. "Did you really want to sleep?"

She laughed. "Well I did but now that we are here," she said leaning closer to him and placing her lips on his. When she pulled away to catch her breath she spoke again. "Now that we are here lets make the best of it." He smiled pulling her into his arms.

Their four days together went by too fast and soon they were on the road again. When they arrived at the house show on Saturday Ted was waiting for them. "I need to talk to you." He said.

"Okay," she said looking at Cody with a worried look. "I'll see you a bit."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "A bit isn't soon enough." He said as she smiled up at him and he walked away.

Turning around she saw the jealous look on his face as he grabbed her hand and led her to a vacant room. Locking the door he turned towards. "I left Kristen. I took Riggs and I left."

"What? Why?"

"I missed you. I was worried about you. You don't know how many times I picked up the phone to dial Cody's number but I didn't call."

"Ted I missed you too but-"

He pressed his fingers to her lips. "Don't tell me I'm wrong and that I should stay with her. How can I be with her when all I keep thinking about is you?"

She was shocked. "What?"

"I've never met anyone like you. Ever! I wish I knew you before you had amnesia because I want to know all about you, everything."

Her eyes filled with tears and began to fall down her face. "I don't know why I am crying but that may have been the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Well, that I can remember."

Walking close to her he wiped the tears as they fell from her eyes his hand moved slowly down to her chin as he leaned down and kissed her lips. As he began to kiss her one by one all of her memories began to surface in her head. She remembered who she was and where she had come from and why she had been in the parking garage that night. Pulling away from him she looked at him shocked, ran her hand over her head and cried harder. Looking up at him she turned quickly, unlocked the door and ran away from him.

"Baby what's wrong?" Cody asked concerned at the sight of her tears.

"I remembered." He grabbed her hand and sat her down on a box so they could talk quietly.

"You know who you are?" he said looking into her eyes.

Nodding she answered him. "My name is Alana Jade Simon. I'm an only child. My parents are both dead and I was at the arena that night to see Ted."

"Ted?"

"So it is true?" They heard Ted say from behind them.

"It was you. You brought back all my memories with that kiss because it was you. It was always you."

"Hold on," Cody said turning to face Ted. "You kissed her?"

"Yeah, so what?" Ted questioned him.

"She is my girlfriend." Cody replied.

"Girlfriend?" he said looking at Alana. "Baby?"

"It's true," she said through her tears and crying even harder now.

"I can't let you two be together," Ted said adamantly.

"It isn't your decision," Cody said growing angrier by the second.

"No, it is her decision who she wants to be with." Ted said to him.

Getting up, Alana stood between the two men looking back and forth between them. "I'm sorry. I can't do this." She tried walking away but Ted grabbed her turning her around.

"Oh no you aren't going to walk away from me again," he said.

"But don't you see? I have to. You two have been friends forever and I came along and I am going to ruin that for both of you. I can't choose between the two of you. Ted I've loved you for so long it is probably why I connected with you so easily and I always was crushing on Cody but things happened between me and Cody and at the time that was what I wanted. He and I connected just as much as you and I have. The best idea is for me to do is just leave and go home."

"No it isn't," Cody said to her. "You are my girl and I want you here."

"But Cody don't you understand now that I know that Ted wants me it would be so hard for me not to give in."

Cody looked between her and Ted than to the small crowd that had gathered to watch the show. "Let's the three of us go talk in private." They both nodded and followed him.

As they walked away Randy looked at John Cena and said, "I told Ted that girl was a rat. He never listens to me."


	7. Chapter 7

Alana sat down in the chair in the room and buried her face in her hands. The tears fell so fast from her eyes that before long she was sobbing. Ted and Cody watched her waiting for a response. After a few minutes of silence she looked up her face streaked with tears and looked amongst the two men. "I'm sorry," she said with a slight stutter.

"You have to make a decision," Ted said.

She stood up. "I can't. I really can't be with either one of you."

"Why not?" Cody asked scared that he was going to lose her.

"I don't just remember my life. I remember that night. I remember being attacked. I remember him touching me." She said staring off into space.

Cody and Ted exchanged looks. "Baby we can take things slow. I won't do anything that you don't want to do."

She looked at Ted. "I know who it was."

"What?" they both said at the same time.

"It was a wrestler," she said looking at the floor.

"Who I'll kill him!" Ted said loudly.

"And I'll help," Cody chimed in.

Closing her eyes she relived that night in the parking garage.

***That night***

She had been waiting outside all night just waiting for the wrestlers to come out of the arena. Earlier she had met Randy Orton as he came out to have a cigarette and he talked to her like he knew her. The show had ended about a half hour ago, no one had been around waiting in this spot and no one had come out. That was when she saw Randy come out again. He smiled at her as he made his way over and invited her to come for a walk with him. It was the biggest mistake she had ever made in her life. When they reached his car he threw his bags in and when he turned to look at her he ran his hand down her cheek. Leaning in he tried to kiss her and she pulled away telling him that she respected his marriage and that she wasn't a rat nor did she ever want to become one. That was when he lost it. He threw her into the backseat of the car and tore her clothes. Trying to pull her pants down she struggled and he grabbed the first thing that reached his hand and bashed her over the head with it. She stopped fighting as she lay there fading into unconsciousness and he began to penetrate her.

***Back to now***

Looking up at Ted she whispered, "I can't tell you."

"You need to tell us who did this to you," Ted said to her.

"I can't. I know him. He'll deny it." She said shaking her head.

"There is no denying anything," Cody said. "The police will take his DNA and he will get arrested."

"I can't believe I didn't know it was him when I saw him the very first night," she said looking at the floor again.

Ted and Cody looked at each other.

"Randy?" Cody questioned.

She nodded in silence.

Ted didn't wait he turned and left the room. Quickly, Cody followed him out. Standing in the doorway he looked at Alana before he left. It wasn't far for them to go because he was still standing there talking to John Cena. Ted walked right up to them, turned Randy around and punched him in the face.

Randy looked at him shocked. "What the fuck was that for?"

"How can you live with yourself knowing what you did?" Ted seethed with anger.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything."

"Oh yeah I'll bet the cops will have something different to say about that," Cody said to him.

He smirked at them in his smug way. "What exactly do you think I did?"

"You raped her. You hit her over the head and left her there thinking that she would never ever remember what you did to her."

Randy still smirked at him. "That isn't true at all. She is only saying that because I keep calling her a rat."

"Isn't that what you wanted to make her?" Ted pressed on. "Your rat?"

He laughed at Ted's words. "It is unfortunate that she was so hung up on you that she would have never done anything with me."

"So you forced her?" Cody asked.

"I didn't force anyone to do anything," Randy said. "And this conversation is over." He said turning to walk away.

Alana had walked out of the room a few minutes after Ted and Cody and she witnessed Randy lie to everyone that was standing there. As he turned around she walked over passed Cody and pushed Ted aside. Turning Randy around, she than formed her hand into a fist and swung full force. The blow was hard enough that Randy fell to the floor and turned around to look at her. "How could you do that to me?" She yelled. "I was respectful towards you. I trusted you and you hurt me." She said the tears still falling out of her eyes. "How can you do that to anyone? You are a piece of shit." She said as she spit at him and turned to walk away.

Randy quickly got to his feet to go after her but John pulled him back. "I think you have some explaining to do and you won't be touching that woman again anytime soon."

Ted and Cody followed her back into the room and closed the door. "Well what do we do now?" Cody asked them.

"Wait for Alana to make a decision and in the meantime we are there to support her through everything," Ted said as he looked from Cody to the crying woman with her face in her palms.


	8. Chapter 8

Ted watched from the doorway as Randy was handcuffed and taken away. Alana had moved herself to the floor and was rocking back and forth. It was as if the rape had just happened and it wasn't two weeks ago. Cody paced the room unsure of what he should do. Every once in a while he stopped and looked at her just wishing that she would snap out of it.

"He's gone, Baby." Ted said walking into the room towards her.

For the first time she looked up. She had stopped crying for some time now. "I'm okay." She said softly.

Ted walked closer to her and put his hand out to her. She put her hand in his, let him help her up and she let him pull her into his arms. This is what she had always wanted and she knew it. His arms were safe. His arms around her meant that he wanted her.

Ted loving her was what she always wanted. Watching him on tv every week and looking at pictures of him on the internet was a tease. She knew he was perfect and he was nothing less than perfect. She closed her eyes and got lost in his smell and that's when she thought of how Cody smelled. Cody's cologne and how Cody had made her feel all week. And how she felt when he asked her to be his girl.

She opened her eyes and pulled away from Ted even though part of her wanted to stay there in his arms forever. Turning around she looked at Cody. He had walked closer to them when Ted had pulled her to him. She smiled weakly at him and he walked over and pulled her to him too. When she pulled away from him, she stepped back so she could look between the two of them and than she spoke. "I don't want to choose between the two of you. I care about you both for different reasons and that isn't fair to the two of you. Though I'm not sure right now is the best time for me to make a decision."

"No, we should go to the hotel and you should rest." Ted said but before either one of them could reply they were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat from the doorway.

John Cena stood there looking at them. "I want to apologize for what happened to you. I'm not going to pretend to understand what happened because I don't but you should know that he was immediately fired."

"Its okay, John," Alana said. "It wasn't your fault you didn't tell him to make the wrong decisions."

"No, no I didn't but he has been my friend a long time and I never expected him to do anything like that. If you need anything have Cody or Ted give me a call."

"Thank you," she said as he turned to walk out of the room.

"Don't mention it," he said as he left the room.

Looking at Ted their eyes immediately connected and she got lost in them. Shaking her head she started back up where they were before. "If we go to the hotel, can we make a promise that we won't fight. As it is right now I am with Cody." She said looking at him. "I need time to think. I don't want to hurt anyone here but obviously someone is going to get hurt."

"We're big boys," Cody said smiling at her. "I won't fight with Ted. You are right him and I have been friends a long time." He said looking at Ted. "To make this fair let's forget that you and I were together. We'll all start with a clean slate from the beginning and who ever you chose that is your decision. In the end if you pick Ted, than you picked the best man for yourself and I will accept that and not hate either one of you."

"Thank you," she said smiling at him as he looked back at her.

"You're right Cody and I feel the same way," Ted said as Alana turned and looked at him.

"Well, run along and get your bags and we'll head to the hotel." She watched them both leave the room. Turning away from the door she ran her hands over her head and folded her arms. Suddenly, she felt those safe arms engulfing her and she turned around coming face to with Ted. She smiled up at him. "Mr. DiBiase you are supposed to be getting your stuff."

"I am." He said as he kissed her and she let him.

Alana lay in the bed at the hotel. Ted was on her right and Cody on her left. She had fallen asleep but she woke up after having a nightmare about that night. Cody was in front of her and she could just make out him sleeping there, his mouth open and the sound of his breathing was soothing. He was just too cute. Rolling over she looked at Ted. He blinked his eyes at her.

"Are you alright?" he said softly to her.

"I had a nightmare," she said. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright. Come here," he said opening his arms and willingly she went to him and lay on his chest.

Her eyes immediately closed at the realization that all her fear from her nightmare had dissipated the moment she laid on his chest. "Cody sleeps through everything. He is hard to wake up too."

"Yeah, I know but we don't really need him right now."

"No, they only person I need right now is you." She said embracing his smell like it was a drug. "You don't know how many times I imagined this I just never realized you would make me feel this way or that you would actually feel the same way about me."

Leaning down he kissed her forehead. "I thought I would spend the rest of my life with Kristen until I met you and than my whole perception of my future changed. If you pick me or you pick Cody at least I know somehow you will be involved in it."

She smiled widely at what he said and even blushed slightly, than she realized something. "Ted, did you tell your father?"

"Yes. I told him when I dropped off Riggs. He told me he didn't understand but that it was my life, my decision and I had to do what made me happy."

"I really want to meet him. Kristen changed our plans on us last time and that didn't happen."

"Don't worry. I promise that you will meet my dad."

"Good." She said trying to sleep.

"I kind of feel sad for Cody when it all comes down to it and you pick me."

"How do you know I am going to pick you?"

"Because it wouldn't feel like this if it wasn't meant to be."

She was quiet for a minute. "I don't want to break his heart. I do love him."

"I know that is why I am going to let you take your time because if you do pick him than I will let you two be happy but I still don't think it'll go that way."

"I love when you are cocky about something."

"Well, you belong to me. I can feel it. And I belong to you. I know that even if you are with Cody it won't be the same. You can't replace me. It's not just being cocky it is being convinced."

"Yeah well it's a turn on so stop I'm trying to sleep here."

He laughed. "See just makes me even more right than I was before."

She smiled knowing he was right. "Good night Ted."

"Good night Baby."


	9. Chapter 9

The next six months was like nothing Alana had ever dealt with in her life before. Randy plead not guilty even though his DNA matched what was taken from her Rape kit. The trial had started a few days before and she was scrutinized to the highest degree by his attorney. They brought up her relationship with Cody and the fact that they had sex even though she claimed that Randy had raped her. John Cena testified on her behalf that Randy said that they would never prove anything as did Cody and Ted.

Ted had filed for his divorce from Kristen. She than tried to prove that he had cheated on her with Alana in which that wasn't true at all. Ted and Alana had never actually had sex therefore Ted never did cheat on Kristen. Though Ted never said that he wouldn't pay her Alimony but Kristen was being a bitch about the whole thing but somehow many people couldn't blame her.

About a week after Randy had been arrested Alana realized that she was pregnant and as if everything was against her she found out that she was pregnant. At first she prayed that it would be Cody's but to her dismay she found out that it was indeed Randy's child. After weighing options for a few days she decided that she couldn't abort the baby. It wasn't in her to kill another human being whether it was a few week old fetus or a thirty year old male.

It took all she had in her not to fall apart. A lot of people scrutinized her for keeping the child and for being involved in her situation with Ted and Cody. The wrestlers talked about her a lot and both of the men ended up in quite a few fights with people that they thought were their friends. It put even more pressure on Ted and put Cody in a foul mood a lot of the time.

The three of them found out that part of them had changed that they had fought so much for what they wanted and what they thought was right that they forgot how to be themselves. Cody was started to feel like Alana was just stringing him along that she didn't care for him the way he cared for her but it wasn't true. She still felt the same way about both men that she had the six months prior.

She walked out of her attorneys' office, tomorrow would be closing statements for the trial and Alana was really scared that he was going to get off. Her attorney had assured her that there was no way he would not get any jail time. Climbing into her car, she closed the door, locked it and laid back into the seat. Her hand instantly ran over the slight bump in her belly. Even though Randy was a prick he had actually given her something she had always wanted. Alana wasn't afraid of him anymore and in someway she wished that he could be apart of this child's life but she also knew that that could never happen.

Since her parents had died it was all she ever searched for and that was a family of her own. She knew she needed to make a decision between Cody and Ted but it was so hard. Where one of them left off completing her the other filled that space and she wasn't sure if she could handle breaking either one of their hearts. Her phone rang and startled her out of her thoughts, reaching over she put her hand in her purse and pulled it out. It was Ted.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey baby."

"Ted, I miss you."

"I miss you too," he said. "How's everything going?"

"It should be wrapping up tomorrow," she said with a sigh.

"Than the jury just finds him guilty and we'll all be free."

"All of us?" she asked.

"Yes, my divorce went through today," she could just hear the smile in his voice.

She smiled, "Did you give her everything she asked for?"

"Most of it, I'm just wondering when I get what I asked for."

She couldn't help but blush. "Maybe I should make my decision. Listen I'm going to call Cody and have him come here on Wednesday, will you come too?"

"You know I will baby."

"Well, I'll call you later Ted."

"Alright Baby. Be safe."

"You too dear, you too," she said hanging up the phone. Sighing again she realized that she had less than 48 hours to make her decision on top of everything else.

Alana sat in the courtroom awaiting Randy's verdict. The judge read the slip of paper and spoke to the jury. "Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have your honor." The jury foreman responded.

"How do you find the defendant in the charges of Second Degree Assault?"

"We find the defendant guilty."

"How do you find the defendant on the charge of rape?"

"We find the defendant guilty."

The judge looked at Randy. "This court finds you guilty on all charges. You will serve the maximum sentence for both charges consecutively. On the Second Degree Assault charge you will serve eight years and on the rape charge you will serve five. Randy Keith Orton you will serve a maximum of 13 years in the state penitentiary. Bailiff please remove this man into custody."

Randy turned and smirked at Alana leaving a sickening sensation pass through her body. Turning her head, she got up and walked out of the court room. A big sigh passed through her as her hand went to her belly and she made her way to her way home. It was finally over and she could go where ever she wanted to.

Cody and Ted sat next to each other on the couch in Alana's apartment. They had sat in silence for almost ten minutes now. Cody nervously fidgeted with his fingers as Ted stared at her waiting for her decision. She finally broke out of her trance with the floor and looked amongst the two men.

"This was a really hard decision for me," she began. "It was one I never thought I would have to make. When I met the both of you, you both touched me in two completely different ways. Than when I remembered who I was everything was even more confusing for me." She swallowed and went on. "During these six months you both have stood by me without a second thought about it. You've stood up for me when people put me down. You thought about all of us, not just me and the two of you but me both of you and my baby. I know at first you both were against me keeping this baby but I am glad you understand now why I did." She inhaled and exhaled quickly. "I don't want us to never be friends. I want us to always be there for one another like we agreed upon once upon a time." They nodded in agreement. "With that said," a tear fell down her cheek. "I pick-" she cut herself off as she began to cry. "I pick Ted." She looked at Cody. "Please don't think I don't love you because I do and I always will but in all actuality we both know it wouldn't have worked."

"I don't disagree with you," he said.

"I know that there has been someone else."

"How did you know?" he asked confused.

"It didn't matter to me that she was there because I needed you as a friend just like I did Ted these past six months. I don't want our friendship to be different. I hope it can remain as it always was."

Getting up he walked over to her. He knelt down in front of her and placed her hands into his. He cried openly. "I think you made the right decision buy you should know it doesn't hurt any less. Whether there was anyone else there or not, my heart will always belong to you." Standing up he kissed her softly on the lips than turned to look at Ted. "What can I say?" He shrugged. "You are like me brother and in this case I have to congratulate you."

Ted stood up and walked over to Cody and they hugged each other. "I'm sorry."

Cody pulled away and looked at him. "Don't be. Nothings really changed. Somewhere deep down inside I knew you two would be together. No hard feelings." He said smiling at Ted as he wiped his tears. "I'm going to go."

Alana stood up quickly. "You don't have to go."

He turned and faced her. "No, it's cool. I'm going to give you the time you two need but you should know if he ever hurts you I won't be to far away." Cody said walking over to her. He kissed her forehead, than made his way to his bag, picked it up and walked out the door.

She had watched him walk out and when she turned to look at Ted he was standing in front of her. "I told you I wasn't conceited that I was convinced."

"It really was a hard decision because I didn't want to hurt Cody but my heart always belonged to you. It belonged to you before I even met you." Leaning down he kissed her on the lips, than the sat down on the couch together and he held the woman that he loved.


	10. Chapter 10

"How does he look?" She asked looking at Ted groggily.

"He is beautiful just like his mother."

"Okay that is so gag worthy," she said rolling her eyes.

"You love it." He replied with a smile.

She smiled, "of course I do."

"Do you want to hold your son?" Ted asked her.

"Yes," she said as he handed her the baby. She looked down at the newborn in her arms and smiled at him. As much as she didn't want to believe it he looked just like his father. "He is the spitting image of his father."

"Yeah, well what are you going to do?"

"Nothing, I was just saying. I still love this baby with all my heart." She looked up at Ted. "Though I do wish he was a DiBiase."

"We have plenty of time for that. Don't you worry your pretty little head," he said kissing her forehead. "What are you going to name him?"

"I don't know. You'd think after nine months that I would have a name picked out."

He laughed. "Well I can't blame you it was a pretty busy nine months."

"True I suppose." She looked back her son and she smiled at him. "Mommy loves you baby do you know that? Mommy has been through hell and back but Uncle Ted is going to take care of us for the rest of our lives." She saw slight movement in the doorway and looked up to see Cody standing there.

"Ted called and said you were in labor I left as soon I could," he said nervously from the doorway.

"Well don't just stand there come over and see the little guy," she said looking back down at the baby.

Cody walked over and he smiled down at Alana and her son. "Wow if he isn't the spitting image of his father I don't know what is."

Alana laughed, "I just said the same thing to Ted." She said looking up at Cody and into his eyes. "I missed you." She said.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry I haven't been to see you but I needed to move on before I saw you again."

"It's okay. I wasn't going anywhere." She looked over at Ted. "I know what I want to name him."

"What?" Ted asked surprised. "Already?"

She nodded, "Cody Simon-Orton."

He groaned. "You are going to give him Randy's last name."

"Well, I figured it would be easier to get child support that way," she said with a shrug.

They both laughed.

"I missed this," she said. "Us. Together. Let's promise next time it won't be three months before we see each other again," she said looking at Cody.

"I promise." Cody said.

"Me too." Ted agreed.

"Once a month, no ifs ands or buts I expect your ass to be at our place. Is that understood Mr. Runnels?"

"It feels like a lifetime since you called me that," he said with a half grin.

"Your lifetime is going to be over if you don't agree," she said.

He laughed, "Fine. Fine."

Alana and Ted decided that they weren't going to get married. They wore rings instead bonding them but they really didn't need them because in all reality their hearts always belong to each other. It just took a little nudge and a fairy godmother to bring them together. Cody kept up with his agreement and once a month he came to see them even as the years passed by. Alana and Ted had two children together, a boy and a girl. The boy they of course named Theodore Marvin DiBiase III and the girls name was Helen Jade DiBiase after Ted's grandmother.

Randy was eventually released out of prison after serving ten years for good behavior. Alana and him have become friends because he isn't that same hateful manipulative person that he was on that night they met. She never said anything bad to her son Cody about Ted, she was sure eventually that he would hear how he was conceived but she didn't want him to hate his father because she knew she had forgiven him.

Little Cody became the spitting image of his father and he is in to all kinds of sports. When he grows up he wants to follow in his fathers foot steps and be a professional wrestler like his Uncle Ted and Uncle Cody. He hasn't yet realized what an impact Randy Orton had made on professional wrestling during his time but he will one day as he is climbing the ranks of the independents to get to the WWE.

Kristen eventually forgave Ted for divorcing her and they have all become good friends. It was hard not to when Cody showed up during his once a month visit with Kristen by his side. It seems that Kristen and Cody had more in common than they ever realized. They married and have three beautiful children who also dream of becoming professional wrestlers.

Alana looks at her scrapbooks of all the years gone by. The memories of her life fall across the pages. Different ones bring tears to her eyes or make her laugh, but her favorite picture is in her family album. It is a present day family picture that is made up of her, Ted, Cody, Teddy, Helen, Randy, Cody, Kristen, Garrett, Virgil and Dusty. Her family she thought as she smiled and teared up at the same time. Closing the book, she put it on the shelf and looked out the window. "Mom!" she heard Teddy yell from the other room.

"Coming," she replied as she wiped her tears. Not everyone has a fairy tale happy ending but she was ecstatic to know that she did.

THE END


End file.
